slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Poloniak
Hi, welcome to Slovknig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Father page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Slavo90 (Talk) 12:31, 23 July 2009 otac 2 hi poloniak the form "očem" is non-existent in Croatian, the Vocative case, that serves as an appelative-like case requires a softened consonant in this case, so the "č" in oče! appears only in the vocative. otac 3 P.S. Here`s a link to the Croatian online dictionary, it displays all the inflected forms of a word: http://hjp.srce.hr/ - there`s a lot on history of Croatian, if you could read Croatian, the written text on its history might enable you to understand why it shouldn`t be considered Serbo-Croatian. ::You don't get what I mean :D I don't mean the Vocative, I mean the Instrumental. I had just changed Instrumental and Vocative...--Poloniak 14:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That`s what I`m telling you, I only needed to stress it out a bit more, the č shift appereas only in the vocative. There is no need for the "č" in the instrumental, the only right form is "ocem" :: That's what I mean :) I see you changed it again. And to remember, you changed it to očem look --Poloniak 14:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Gulp yeah! I didn`t even spot it in the first place. Guess I should pay more attention not otac już poprawiłem dzięki;], slavo *nie. temu właśnie nie zaczalem nawet dodawac szablonow do innych stron poki nie jestem pewien. tylko na stronie father mosze 2 literki zamienic;] i dzieki za info odnosnie tyld. swoja droga mozesz poszukac deklinacji na necie do luzyckich obu? jza do serbskiego jeszcze poszukam Slavo90 17:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) **Głównie to co tutaj Nominative case z tym ze plus te slowa do nagłówków, jak w innych tabelkach na niebieskim tle, wiesz :przypadki, liczba, mnoga, pojedynczaSlavo90 17:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Help page Tworzę coś w stylu pomocy, może się Ci przyda.Slavo90 19:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Macej! Blago te dla tvojego pomoca v zmenienie templata (ot "Slovioski" do "Interslavic"). Steevenusx 08:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem, but one problem there exist, on the pages it's now "Interslavic" (should we use the Interslavic name? all other languages are in their native language), but when you edit it it is still Slovioski. If I would change it, we had to change it in every page where the template is used :/ --Poloniak 09:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I thought of this also, earlier. Czy istnieje sposob, ze mozemy zrobic "szukaj i zamien" w Wiki? (ja nie wiem) Steevenusx 09:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) wikipedia ima tak jak bot, to robi vse. No ale ja ne znam jak to funkcjonuje.--Poloniak 10:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ja tez! :>( Steevenusx 02:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 'SLOVKNIG LANGUAGE ORDER' Poloniak: I see you change language list - example: at COTTON. The order I have been using is the one that follows the Slovianski "VOTING MACHINE" order @ http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/voting_machine.html Steevenusx 14:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC)